


shall I stay?

by detectivemeer



Series: but I can't help falling in love with you [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Date Night, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemeer/pseuds/detectivemeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS mug is full of hot cocoa and mini marshmallows. <em>Doctor Who</em> is queued up on her laptop. The fort is structurally sound and her breath is minty fresh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shall I stay?

The TARDIS mug is full of hot cocoa and mini marshmallows. _Doctor Who_ is queued up on her laptop. The fort is structurally sound and her breath is minty fresh.

“Popcorn incoming!” Laf calls, ducking under the flap of the fort.

Laura tosses her hair over her shoulder seductively and sips the cocoa. “Hello,” she says, low and throaty.

Laf narrows their eyes. “Are you okay? Are you coming down with something?”

“What? Oh, uh,” she coughs, “nope, I’m fine. Uh, come on, lie down.”

Laf does, getting cozy amongst the pillows, their side pressed along Laura’s. Laura watches their jaw work, chewing a piece of popcorn, and their tongue darts out, licking away some salt and butter from their lips. Her heart does something funny and she looks away.

“Ready for the marathon of the century?”

“Commence!” Laura commands and Laf taps the spacebar. Rose starts with her narration and Laf steals some of Laura’s cocoa, a thin chocolate mustache left behind above their lip. Laura scoots closer, leaning in. This is it--she’ll kiss away the chocolate and then--

“Oh _no_ ,” Laura whispers, eyes snapping to the screen. Rose’s teary stare fades into focus. “I know I know what’s gonna happen but _still_ , you know?”

Laf nods, watching raptly. “I know.”

Laura rests her chin on her hand, fingers delivering popcorn to her mouth without her even noticing. One episode can’t hurt. Then she’ll definitley make out with Laf for the rest of the night. But--just one epsidoe.

-

Laura yawns so hard tears spring to her eyes. She scrubs at them, clearing away the sleep, and blinks up at the drooping ceiling blankets of the fort. Oh, jeez. She shakes her finger over the mousepad of her laptop and checks the time. 8:47 a.m.

Laura drops her hand over her face with a smack and groans. She wasted date night entirely. College is about all night make out sessions with your beautiful, amazing date! It’s Netflix and chill, not Netflix and _more_ Netflix!

She has failed as a girlfriend, and more importantly, she has failed Laf--who deserves to be kissed and cuddled all night, not to get snot on their collar when Laura hides her face as the Doctor sees Rose for the last time.

“You’re such a dork,” Laf says, blinking awake with a slow smile. “Stop beating yourself up, Laur. I know you thought you had some master plan to make out last night, but I like, don’t actually mind just being with you. That’s the whole point of me, you know, being with you.”

“Oh.” Laura turns her face. Laf’s nose is an inch away from hers, their breath breaking gently across Laura’s chin.

“Besides. We have plenty of time for making out.” They lean in, eyes closing. Laura meets them halfway, tilting her head off the pillow, mouths fitting together soft and sweet. Dawn glows golden through the corners of the fort, highlighting Laf’s eyelashes, their flushing cheeks and lightly freckled skin. Laura can’t stop studying them, every line and pore. Laf’s fingers patter softly along Laura’s jaw; their touch sends zings through to Laura’s toes, curling and bumping Laf’s shins beneath the nest of blankets.

Laura’s eyes drift shut and she rolls over Laf, fitting her hands around their face, kissing them, slowly, slowly, and so tender. Taffy and an empty movie theater; Laf’s mouth breaks into a smile below her and, okay, maybe date night didn’t go exactly as planned, wasn’t totally as romantic as she’d hoped but who cares? It was perfect and this, now--them, here--is even more so.


End file.
